


Two Weeks, Three Years, and a life time

by Mymindtomangle



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Series, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone is just like a mention, i honestly have no idea what i'm doint, i just finished sgu, it left me with a lot of mixed emotions, not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindtomangle/pseuds/Mymindtomangle
Summary: Eli doesn’t make the two-week mark.





	Two Weeks, Three Years, and a life time

**Author's Note:**

> very short, not beta read. I honestly have no idea where this came from. That's it I think??? Concrit is welcome.

Eli doesn’t make the two-week mark.

He tried, god he tried. He told Young that he was smarter than Rush, and Eli _believed_ it.

Mostly.

He mostly believed it. But hey, half the battle is belief, right?

Right.

The three-year mark came, and went.

There was no one to wake the crew up.

No one to say, hey guys! We made it! Seeking out new life in a place no man – or woman – has gone before! Come on this is great guys!

There is no one to look at them with a bright grin that gained shadows, no one to roll their eyes at the dramatics of Rush, or to give that pleased look when Young choose him over anyone else.

There is _no one_.

Stargate command waits for the crew, waits for them to wake up.

The first year is filled with nervous conversations and anxious glances.

The second is filled with quiet stances and long stares.

The third year is almost missed.

Dr. Jackson will always wonder if it was a good thing he had set up a notification for the third year. After all, it gave them hope but it also drove people to paranoia. Hope led to Telford sitting by the stones for days at a time. Refusing to give up, Destiny was as much his as it was the crews.

Time passes, less and less people sit by the stones.

One-day Telford gets the order to shut off the stones connected to Destiny permanently. Instead he quietly takes them home and never turns them off.

But it doesn’t matter.

Because no one is there to wake anyone up.


End file.
